sporefanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Yallvus Talk
This article is under construction and is being written by User:Krayfish. Yallvus Talk is the language of the Dhragolon. It was originally spoken by the people of the Yallvus Province and has since spread across Ucharpli to become a worldwide language. Its alphabet is based on the sounds the Dhragolon are capable of pronouncing. Alphabet The Alphabet consists of the majority of sounds the Dhragolon can make. Capital letters are considered separate letters. Grammar Structure A standard declaratory statement is structured as follows: :Direct Object-Any Prepositional Phrases-Subject-Verb-Indirect Object :Example: .the game from ea i gave him; An interogative statement is structured as follows: :Direct Object-Any Prepositional Phrases-Indirect Object-Verb-Subject :Example: ?the game from ea him gave i; Notice that all punctuation comes at the beginning of the sentence. A ';' means the end of a sentence. Adjectives Adjectives are tricky in Yallvus Talk. The adjective will only function as one if it comes after the noun it describes. If it comes before, then it may form a new compound word which may have an entirely different meaning. Common Words This is a list of common words in the Dhragolon language. Aru- 'Greetings '''Harpli-' home 'Krar-' Center/Eye 'Ia- '''Day '''Alda-' Star 'Kapu-' Space 'Kapura-' Sailor (This often refers to personel onboard a starship rather than a vessel on water) '''On - People/race/species Gol - Wise Dhra - Earthly/corporeal Kra - heavenly/spiritual Garma - Colossal/giant Meruu - Between Tox - Dragon Nek - Dark/evil Sark - Arthropod Aki - friendly Khaz - innocent/peace Chur - passion/loyalty Szath - soldier/warrior Krath - wish/request Haleh - from/of Ra - a/the Isza - victory Trisza - defeat Compound Words Words are sometimes combined to mean different things. Below are some literal translations for common compound words. Dhragolon - Living wise people Garmatox - Giant dragon Kragolon - Ghosts/spirits. Refers to Dhragolon who have passed away. Kranekon - Dark spirit people (Refers to both the Dark Warriors and the Altusian Brotherhood) Alda'Kapura-''' Sailor (means those who sail the stars) '''Dhrakapuon - Earthly space people. (Any intelligent race not from Ucharpli.) Szathgolon - Wise warrior people. (The Dhragolon term for the Eteno.) Toxgolon - Wise dragon people. (The Dhragolon word for Karnasaur.) Alda'Kapu - star space (means galaxy) Over many thousands of years, some basic compounds words have been replaced with newer words that don't translate literally to its original meaning. This is often done to make the language flow much more smoothly. For example, "paxursza" is a relatively recent word meaning peacekeeper which replaced the old, archaic word "szath'halehkhaz" which was used during the second era. Subsequently, new speakers of Yallvus Talk will often mistakenly use these older words when attempting to converse. Example Sentences ".aru ,ta nanind rustiagon karrel ra dhragolon senok; .ra nek haleh ra alda'kapu trisza za chur krath senok;" Greetings, I am a Dhragolon named Rustiagon Karrel. I wish to defeat the evils of the galaxy with passion. Numbering System The numbering system is used first by Yallvusians and was actually introduced to the other provinces. The Dhragolon have a total of eight fingers, so a Dhragolon adds the next digit at 8. Similarily a human has ten fingers, so at 10 they add the next digit. Calendar The calendar consists of ten months. Ucharpli take 359 days to orbit so 359 days are spread across the calendar. Months Enya Yenta Szerla Cki Akka Szarock Xurtag Churtag Nurtag Wintag''' ''' Days of the Week There are 8 days in one week. IaKray Iajamzeze Nortayy Rr'llb Charkan Iadhr Ianolara Szagad Holidays There are not many holidays, but there are a few days that are usually recognizable. The first IaKray of Enya is often celebrated as the beginning of the new year. Wintag 26th is referred to as Jamzeze Day, being recognized as the birth of Jamzeze. It is a time of celebration. Akka 3rd is known as Reverence to Souls, a day where the souls of dead ancestors are honored. In Dhragolon culture, death is not a time of mourning but rather a time of reverence and sincerity. Iadhr 10th is known as Yallvus Day, which celebrates the founding of Yallvus. Dhragolon Eras The Dhragolon divide their calendars into eras by major, society changing events. Eras don't necessarily begin on Enya 1. They start as soon as the cultural event takes place. The previous months of the year retain its date, but the months that follow are changed to year 0 until the start of the next year. There have been a total of four eras in Dhragolon history. First Era - The Tribal Era The First Era has no definite beginning and is regarded as the time before the Great Flood. During this time, the Dhragolon had begun forming their own villages though no writing system was prominent - a major reason why so little is known of this era. This is the only era to be labelled differently by year. It is analagous to BC on the Gregorian Calendar. Example: 400 B2E (Read as 400 years before the Second Era.) Second Era - Rise of Religion After the Great Flood, the Dhragolon begun regarding the disaster as an act from a divine being (or beings) leading to the rise of many religions all over Ucharpli. Jamzeze, a philosopher and thinker, brought about the concept of Kray and Uszaroth after divine inspiration during a journey in the desert. Also, the first Dhragolon calendary was conceived based on the position of the stars and sun. Third Era - Altus Era During this time, some villages began to prosper and flourish, but none as much as Yallvus which was founded around Jamzeze's teachings. Altus Malick began by ruling as a benevolent dictator and used Jamzezism as a basis of law. Eventually, the Yallvusian Union conquered the entire world over the course of 10,000 years, but began to fall apart after the populace began to disapprove of Altus Banya, the last Altus King, and his methods. This lead to a bloody civil war known as the Yallvus Revolution. Fourth Era - Rustiagon Era This era began when Rustiagon Dralla took the throne and attempted to add some democratic aspects to the government. Roughly, the beginning of this era marks the first time the Dhragolon entered space. Several generation after, mass genocides began throughout the entire Perseus Arm committed by the Dhragolon which was done because of other empires' evil intentions. This led to the Dhragolon becoming a galactic power, and eventually joining the Galactic Senate to become allies with other powerful empires such as the EIT and KMF. Miscellaneous Facts The Dhragolon are much unlike other races of the galaxy with different ways. *Their surname comes before their first name. *The Dhragolon have no flag. *To do a Dhragolon salute, quickly raise your right hand to the edge of your left shoulder. *To do a Dhragolon nod, quickly drop your head so that the chin meets the base of the neck; a head shake is done by quickly turning your head to the right and raising it 45 degrees. *In place of a hand shake, Dhragolon put their hands together and do a slight bow. Trivia *When spoken fluently, Yallvus Talk should sound somewhat to a degree like Middle English. *Some holidays are parallels to real world ones. Reverence to Souls is the equivalent of the Mexican holiday, Day of the Dead. Jamzeze Day is the equivalent of Christmas even taking place around the same time of year. *The name Charkan is actually recycled; it was the name of the captain of one of User:Krayfish's previous save files which unfortunately was lost due to a glitch in Spore. *Some of the names of the months are named after Dhragolon kings. *The use of "Ia" in the days of the week is a reference to the Gregorian calendar where every day of the week ends in "day". *Despite Yallvus Talk having no roots in English, Wintag is derived from the word "winter". However, the language has Latin and English derivatives. Category:Language Category:Language Category:Dhragolon